Crossing Paths
by Zaphias
Summary: [my first taito/yamachi] Taichi never talked to Yamato in high school, but one day when they were seniors that all changed. And they found out things that neither of them remember. --completed--
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: This is my first Taito, and my first Digimon fic for a very long time. I have no idea how good I'm going to be at this, but I figured I'd get up the guts and write something. So please review, it would be much appreciated.

**Crossing Paths - Prologue**

Taichi Yagami never talked to me ever the entire time we went to school together. Never looked in my direction once. It never bothered me, he went his way and I went mine. Our paths never crossed, ever. I couldn't ever tell if it was because we never let the opportunity arise or what. It just never happened. I never thought about it either. Never gave it a thought that we were connected somehow.

Why didn't anyone ever ask? Not like I would have remember, but no one ever even mentioned it. I don't know if he knew and chose to ignore it; I don't know if he knew as much as I did--which was absolutely nothing. I didn't think I was dense enough not to realize that Takeru was dating his younger sister, Hikari. Why am I always the last person to find things out?

To this day I still have no idea why what happened, happened. I didn't go to school that day as a senior to have everything crumble around me. If I got to choose what happened that day, I would have just stayed home sick. Honestly. What happened shouldn't have. I'm just back where I started again. Except I'm not in High School anymore, I'm in college.

The only other thing different is, Taichi Yagami isn't here either. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it's not great either. If it makes any sense, I still miss seeing him in the hallways. He was just always, there. If I miss one thing from High School it's him, and I never had anything to do with him. I maybe even resented him to a certain extent. Maybe I'd feel different if the outcome wouldn't have happened the way it did.

Geez, I can't seem to make up my mind can I? I don't want it to be different, but yet I do. Does that even make sense? Maybe Takeru is right, I need to get help. Maybe I'll look into that, maybe.

Listen to me, talking about shit that no one even knows about. Maybe I should tell everyone what happened before I start to reminisce, huh? Well, let's see...

---

Aero-Grrl: Well, that's it for right now I guess. Just to let everyone know, it's going to be in Yama's POV...At least, I'd like it to be. Anyway, reviews are always nice and make me write quicker. Crossing Paths is a working title, so it could be changed in the future too. -Ciao


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: I'm still a little apprehensive about writing this. I have it all planned out in my head, but I'm still not sure. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming! And to anyone who didn't, please do!

**Crossing Paths - Chapter One**

"Yamato, get up!" Says Takeru, I can tell that he's standing over me. Tell me again why he has a key to this apartment. "Get up!" He says again.

He opens the blinds in my room; the sunlight invades and hits my face. I grunt and pull my covers over my head. "No!" He demands. "You have to get up." I feel him yank on the blanket, and I'm too tired to put up a fight so I just let him take them. "Get up!"

I lay there for a minute, deciding whether or not I should say something to make him go away. Without opening my eyes I say, "Tell me again why you have a key to this apartment."

I hear him sigh. "For reasons such as this. You need to get up and get your butt to school. Mr. I'm-a-senior-this-year."

I twist my face in disgust, or try to at least. "Don't remind me. I take it you're here because you want a ride."

"Do you think that was the only reason I came over here? To ask for a ride?" He says, trying to sound hurt. Right, not gonna happened.

I finally opened my eyes, and try to bear the sunlight in my face. I look at him. "Yeah, that and bug the hell out of me. I should say no, just because."

He frowns. "That's not fair. You have to say yes."

"And why is that?" I ask. Starting to stretch I say, "Oh wait--Let me guess, because I'm your brother?"

Takeru grins. "And because you love me." He says with a nod.

I laugh and sit up in my bed. "You think so, huh?" I stretch again. "Sorry to break it to you, but no."

He shakes his head. "Whatever." He starts towards the door. "Get dressed... So you can take me to school." Before I can reply he walks out the door and shuts it.

I grin, shaking my head I say. "Right." I finally get myself off the bed, which took a lot of will power. I'd much rather just go back to bed and skip senior year. I have no desire to be a senior, honestly. I walk over to my closet to decided on what I plan to wear to school. I finally decided on a pair of jeans and a green long sleeved t-shirt. I lay the clothes on my bed, and then put on a pair of clean boxers. As I pull on my last piece of clothing, my shirt, I hear a knock at my door. "No one's home!" I yell.

The door opens anyway. "Didn't I say that no one was home?" I ask as Takeru walks in.

"Are you ready?" He asks. His arms are crossed and he's tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

I grin. "Should I take that as a hint?" His expression doesn't change, so I sigh. "Fine, let's go." I grab my keys off my desk, and usher him out of my room.

I pull my car into a parking spot, and before I even have the keys turned to turn off the car he jumps out. "Geez." I say outloud to myself. "A little too excited about school, I think." I shake my head, and turn off the car. I get out and look up at the school. "Ugh, keep thinking this is your last year Yamato. Keep thinking that."

First I need to go to the principle's office to I can get my schedule. So I make my way through the hall, waving and saying hi to everyone as I go. I finally make it, and I open the door. There's only one other student in there. They're standing at the office aid's desk. I walk up and take a place next to them. I don't look at them though. Instead when the aid looks up I say, "I need my schedule." I glance at the person next to me, it's Taichi Yagami. He'd just said the exact same thing I said; when I said it no less. I turn my attention back to the aid and she's giving us a skeptical look. "I lost it." We both say. Taichi laughs but doesn't look at me. I just stare at him, puzzled.

The aid hands Taichi's schedule to him, and he turns and walks out of the office. I watch after him, still puzzled. I hear the aid clear her throat, and my attention snaps back to her. She hands me my schedule. "Thanks." I say. Then I turn and walk out of the office myself. What the hell was that back there anyway? That's never happened before. I shake it off, and take a glance at my schedule. Ugh, personal fitness first. Damn it.

---

Aero-Grrl: Hm, I don't think that chapter was very good. Please review though! Let me know if I should continue, I'm very apprehensive. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and even to the people who haven't.


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I haven't written on FF.net in so long, I forgot how good it felt. Anyway, I'm really starting to love writing this story. Please, keep the reviews coming... They're what keep me writing!

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Two**

I shake it off, and take a glance at my schedule. Ugh, personal fitness first. Damn it. Not something I want to be doing first thing in the morning everyday. Did I even sign up for that class? I don't remember. I hear the bell ring. Shit, I'm late. I jog the rest of the way to class. I don't need to be five minutes late. I open the gym doors, and I already receive a hard look from Mr. Trenton. I smile apologetically, and he shakes his head. "In the locker room, Ishida." He says. I nod in reply and walk into the locker room.

I take a look around once inside. I hope someone good is in my class. Let's see, there's Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru. Don't talk to them much in school, maybe because we have no classes together actually. There's Koushiro, now why the hell would he be in this class? Um, Mike and Jeff are in this class too? They must be out of their minds. My eyes travel around the locker room, I don't seem to see anyone else that I would really care about in this class. 

I hear the locker room door open; I expect Mr. Trenton to walk in, but to my surprise it's Taichi. Wow, my day just keeps getting better. Not. He walks past me and up to Daisuke and Takeru. I look at Mike and Jeff. Mike mouths something that I don't quite catch, he grins crookedly after. I figure it's something I should take offense to, so I flip him off. He and Jeff laugh, and I shake my head.

They finally walk over to me when Mr. Trenton walks into the locker room. He goes through regulations, blah blah blah, nobody cares. Finally it's over with and we're assigned lockers. Mike is assigned on my right and Daisuke on my left. At least it's no one horrible. The rest of the class was uneventful. Not much can happen when all the teacher does is talk. The bell rings and I take out my schedule. I look at Mike, "What class do you have next?" I ask.

"Ugh, Psychology. What about you?" He says pouting.

"Um, Trigonometry." I say as I look at my schedule. "You know, I swear I didn't sign up for that class."

Mike shrugs. "You must have. You wouldn't have it otherwise." He sighs. "I don't know, but I don't want Psychology. I'm gonna drop it."

I give him a skeptical look. "I thought that's what you wanted to do. Be a Psychologist?"

"I do." He says shrugging again.

Before I can say another word, Jeff bounces over to us. "Hey guys!" He says happily.

We both look at him suspiciously "What's your problem?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says just as happily.

"Right." I say. "Anyway, what's your next class?"

"I have Physics." He replies bouncing off.

"What do you think his problem is?" Mike asks once he's gone.

I shrug. "I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine." I sigh at look at the clock in the hallway. "Well, I should get to class." I say walking off.

I walk into the room just as the bell rings. I look around the class room for a seat. I should really get to class earlier. Especially if I plan on getting a good seat. Meaning one in the very back. I sigh to myself, and take a seat in the front row next to Koushiro. I look at him and roll my eyes. "I should really get here earlier next time." I say to him.

He nods and laughs. "Yeah, that way you can get a seat in the back."

I laugh too. "Exactly. I hope um, whoever is teaching this class doesn't assign these seats. I don't want to be stuck in this seat all semester, no offense." I mutter as the teacher walks in.

"None taken." He replies quietly.

The rest of the class quiets down as the teacher begins to speak. "Well class, welcome to Trigonometry..." You know after a while you tend to tune teachers out, no matter what. You could even try to be listening and you still won't be able to pay attention. Well, except for Koushiro, he can pay attention in anything. The first day of school is always the worst, you find out your new classes. Then you sit through every one and try to listen to the teachers but you really can't because you heard it all the year before.

The teacher is interrupted when the door flies open, and in run Taichi. God, he's like everywhere! I can't get away from him. Lord help me. "Sorry." He says out of breath. "I couldn't find the classroom."

The teacher nods and says. "Fine, Mr. Yagami. Take a seat next to Yamato."

He nods and sits down next to me. The teacher begins to talk again, and once again I tune her out, but not before she says, "I'm assigning these seats for the first semester." Shit. I think I'm going to drop this class and Personal Fitness. Yeah. Take something else. I swear I didn't sign up for these classes. I remember signing up for Physics and Chemistry. I also signed up for World History and Business Law. But, I'm definitely dropping this class. The bell ringing snaps me out of my thoughts. "Well, don't forget to do the homework!" I hear the teacher say. Um, what homework? I look down at my desk and there's a book laying there. Great. We already have homework, lovely.

I grab my book, and file out of the classroom with the rest of the students. I turn to Koushiro, "What class do you have next?" I ask.

"Economics, I think." He replies. Hm, well, he's not in my class then. Business Law next.

I walk in the Business Law room. Good, no body's here. I walk to the back of the room and take a seat in one of the last desks in the row. A few seconds later Mike walks in. Thank God. He takes the seat in front of mine. He turns around and says, "Man, am I glad you have this class. I was afraid I'd be the only dumb person in here."

"Oh, gee thanks." I say, laughing.

He shakes his head. "You know what I mean." He laughs also.

I watch as more people file in. Daisuke walks in, and takes a glance around the room. His eyes land on me and he smiles. I smile back and point to the desk next to me. He nods and walks back to me. He sits down just as the bell rings. "Hey." He says.

"Hey. Didn't think you'd take this class." I reply, flicking a little piece of paper off my desk.

Daisuke just shrugged. "I wasn't gonna. But it was the only free class I could take, and I didn't want Health."

Mr. Gerant clears his throat as he walks into the classroom. "Okay class, I'm going to pass out books and then we're going to get started."

"Ah, shit." I mutter. "Work already."

---

Aero-Grrl: Sorry this chapter is so boring. The next one will be better, I promise. More Tai in the next chapter. I have up until chapter four written. But the reason why I haven't posted anymore is because my internet connection is screwed up, and I can't get online. Right now I'm on my dad's computer, and I won't be able to post from this computer again. I'm really sorry, I don't know when I'll be back online. Hopefully soon though! But please review! And thanks again to everyone who has! -Ciao


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay, I'm finally back online. More updates now, I think. If I can pry myself away from writing the epic for English that is due in a few weeks, then there should be more updates. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed! It means a lot guys! And if you haven't reviewed yet, please do! 

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Three**

"Ah, shit." I mutter. "Work already." I sigh, and get ready to settle down for a long class period. Mr. Gerant takes attendance, then has a few students help to pass out books. I'm starting to think I should just drop all my classes. Hey, then I wouldn't have to come to school at all. Think that'll work? Yeah, not gonna happen.

"I can't believe we have to do work already." Mike whines, turning in his desk to face me.

I shrug. "You know every year someone has to make us do work. It's like an untold rule. Or something." I reply, a sigh escaping me. "If it makes you feel better, I have homework in Trig."

With that said, Mike's face lights up. He grins, "Yeah, it does." I roll my eyes and he says, "I still want to drop Psychology though."

I roll my eyes again. "You want to be a Psychologist, but yet, you don't want to take Psychology. Yeah, Mike, makes sense." I shake my head. He can be so dumb sometimes. I haven't ever met anyone with the same logical thinking as him. Who knows what goes on in his head. I'm scared to even know.

"No seriously," He says starting to defending himself. "I just... It doesn't make sense does it?"

I lean forward and scrunch my face. Shaking my head I say, "No, it really doesn't. But hey, what ever floats your boat, I guess." I lean back again, and a book slams down on my desk. I practically jump out of my seat. I look up at the person quickly.

"Hey, Matt!" She says grinning from ear to ear.

I sigh. "Hey Sora." I say a little agitated. Great, she's in this class. I swear this day can't get any worse. It's not that I don't like her, it's just for some odd reason she _likes_ me. And I've told her over and over that she's just a friend, but yet, she keeps hanging around. Plus, I'm not having a good day as it is, and she's one person that I didn't exactly _want_ to see. She's too happy for me, just like Mimi. I'm praying I don't run into her either. Man, I'm such a nice person, aren't I? Yeah, well, everyone has their bad days.

"What's up?" She asks happily, setting another book on someone else's desk.

I shake my head. "Nothing much." No, I don't plan on asking her what's up. I'm trying to make her go away. I open my book, and start reading the first thing I open to. Maybe ignoring her will make her go away. I hear foot steps and glance up. Good, she's walking away. I sigh in relief, "Man."

I hear Daisuke laugh. "You really don't like her, do you?"

I shake my head. "Not like she likes me. I've told her that and yet she still keeps coming back."

Daisuke shrugs. "Can't help ya there."

I laugh before I can stop myself.

"Okay class, settle down. Open your books to page twenty-three." Mr. Gerant orders. "We're not starting at Chapter One..."

See, there's that tuning out thing again. I should really be paying attention, but I can't help but worry about my other classes. I can find something wrong with all my classes for far, and I don't plan on naming them. I take my schedule out of my back pocket. Let's see, I have lunch next. Then Physics, World History, and lastly Chemistry. Ugh, I hope my next classes aren't as bad as my first three. I knew I should have stayed in bed today, and just made Takeru walk to school. The bell rings snapping me out of my thoughts. I grab my books and get out of my desk.

Mike stands also. He turns to me, "Do you have lunch next?" He asks.

"Yeah, do you?" I say nodding. He nods in return. "Well, I gotta stop by my locker so I can put these books away."

"Okay."

We leave the classroom with the rest of the students. I make my way to my locker, lets hope I can find it. Ah ha! There it is! I walk over to it, and I have to take out my schedule to see what the combination is. 23-42-1. Okay. I get the combination on the first try. Hey, I have four years of experience. I set my books inside, and shut the locker. I turn around and Mike is there waiting for me.

"Off to lunch." He states simply.

The lunch room is really crowded, well, at least it will be until everyone sits down. We only have two lunch periods this year, last year there was three. Don't know why they changed it. Mike and I get our food, and then sit down at the first table available. Jeff joins us a few minutes later. Then the table is filled with everyone I know. I sigh, "You know what," I look down at my pizza and then back up at Mike. "I'm not really hungry." I stand up and grab my tray. I turn around to walk up to the trash where I can throw my food away, but something collides into me.

I drop my tray and realize that I'm now wearing my pizza. All over my shirt. "Ooh," I hear. "I'm sorry." I glance up at whoever did this to me. Damn. I can't get away from him. "Let me get that." Taichi says, reaching out and taking the piece of pizza off my shirt. I glance around the lunch room. Oh, great. Everyone is staring. This has not been my day. Taichi's voice snaps me back to reality, "I'm really sorry. You want me to help you get cleaned up?"

I can only stare at him blankly. He raises his eyebrow, and I shake my head. "No, it's fine." I say, bending down and picking up my tray. I hold it out for him to put the piece of pizza on, but instead he takes the tray from me. He sets the piece of pizza on it, and I suddenly react. "No, it's fine. I got it." I say, grabbing the tray from him.

"No, really. Let me help you. It's my fault." He replies grabbing the tray again. What the hell?

I don't let go of the tray. And so starts a battle of tug-a-war. "No, it's fine. I don't need help." I say back.

"Come on." He says. "Just let me help you." He gives tug.

"Fine." I say, letting go of the tray just as he tugs on it. The result is the pizza flying up and hitting him in the face. "Oops, my bad." I say, and then turn around and make my way towards the exit of the lunch room. I can hear low whispers and snickers as I leave. I walk into the boy's bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Well, this shirt is ruined. I grab some paper towel and wet it with cold water. I rub off as much as I can. Shit, can this day get any worse. Wait, didn't I say that before? And didn't it just get worse? Where's some wood so I can knock on it. I've been jinxing myself all damn day.

I hear the entrance to the bathroom open. I can only guess who it is. I watch through the mirror as Taichi rounds the corner and comes into my view. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me. I stare at him blankly until he clears his throat. "Um," He says looking uncomfortable. I shrug, and turn away from the mirror and towards him.

As I brush past him on my way out of the bathroom I mutter, "Sorry about the pizza."

I hear him say, "Yeah, you too." As the door closes behind me.

---

Aero-Grrl: Look, just like a promised--Tai was in this one... A whole heck of a lot more than the last two chapters. They actually talked! ^^;; Well, please review! If anyone wants to know when I post more chapters, leave your email in your review and I'll email you when I do! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!! -Ciao


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: Ah, back with yet another chapter! ::sings:: Redrum, maybe this chapter will explain a few things, like why Yama doesn't seem to like Tai. Maybe. But, it still might not make sense. The later chapters will explain it though. It'll all come together, I promise! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Four**

I hear him say, "Yeah, you too." As the door closes behind me. Well, that was more than interesting. I've said more to him in one day than I have in a lifetime. It's very unreal. Very. Hey, maybe I'm at home having some bizarre dream. Yeah, that has to be it. Anytime I'll wake up, and then I won't come to school, just because of my dream. Yeah, that's exactly what's going to happen. Who the hell am I trying to kid?

I hear foot steps coming up behind me. You know, I'm not even gonna see who it is, can't be anyone good. "Hey, wait up!" I hear. Oh, it's only Mike. I stop in my tracks, and turn to face him.

"What?" I growl.

He holds up his hands as if saying he doesn't want any trouble. "What happened back there?" He asks after a few moments.

I turn away from him without answering. I start to move away from him again. "Didn't you see? The whole damn school did. This has not been my day."

I hear foot steps again. Then Mike it right beside me, falling in step. "I'm not talking about that." He says.

I stop instantly, and look at him. "Then what the hell are you talking about?"

He shrugs. "Why didn't you let him help you? It was his fault." He asks.

What am I supposed to say? I have no idea why I didn't let him help. I didn't need his help. That has to be it, I didn't need it. Yeah. "I didn't need his help." I say finally.

"Why?" He asks again.

"What the hell do you want me to say, Mike?" I growl. "You know what, just tell Takeru he has to get a ride home from someone else today. I'm going home." I say. I turn away from Mike, and head for the exit of the school.

"But you still have three classes left today!" He states. I just shrug as I walk out the doors.

There is no way in hell I am sitting through the rest of my classes with pizza on my shirt. No way in fucking hell. I'm going to go home, take a shower and then go to bed. Screw this shit. I get into my car and start the engine. I look out the windshield, and I see Taichi walking out of the school as well. He looks straight at me, I can't read the expression playing across his face. I know I should just put the damn car in gear, hit the gas, and leave. But my damn hands and feet won't listen to my brain.

He walks up to my side of the car, and I roll the window down without thinking. I stare at him blankly. Hm, I do that a lot, don't I? "Can I have a ride?" He asks, showing me his stain covered back. "The disaster didn't stop after you left." I don't say anything. Before I can stop myself I roll up the window and lean over, unlocking the passenger side door. I look back at him through my window and he smiles. He walks around the car, and gets in. "Thanks." He says.

I don't say anything, just put the car in gear and hit the gas. I pull out of the school parking lot. There's a short silence before I finally say, "So what happened?" Yeah, so curiosity got the best of me, let's just hope it doesn't kill me.

He sighs. "After I got my pizza off my face, I was gonna put the tray away." I hear him pause. Then he continues, "I didn't get very far. Some sauce fell on the floor, and my clumsy ass slipped and fell. After I hit the floor, my back hurt. I got up and I realized that I had fallen on someone taking up their tray, and that their food was all over my back now." He sighs again. "This has not been my day."

Yeah, he's telling me. At least my day isn't the only one that has sucked, I guess. I see him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I don't say anything though. Silence engulfs both of us as I come to a stop light. "You gotta turn right here." He says, breaking the silence. I almost jumped. Almost. I turn right, and the silence engulfs us once again. I come up to a four-way stop and he says, "Turn left."

After some more right and left turns, I finally pull into his driveway. I stop the car, and look at him expectantly. He looks at me. "Thanks for the ride." He says. "I really appreciate it."

"Whatever." I reply. He gets out of the car; he shuts the door, and I put the car in reverse. I pull the car out of the driveway and start for home. I'm never going to school again. Ever. Takeru can't make me ever again. I knew I should have stayed home today. Finally I make it to the apartment. God, a long cold shower sounds really good right now. I walk in, and I stop dead. I feel my eyes growing wide, then my face scrunches up in suspicion. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

She turns towards me, a look of puzzlement plays across her features. "What are you doing home?" She asks.

"I asked first." I say.

"Well," She says. "I thought you and your dad might need some things. So I dropped by."

"Okay, mom. Whatever." I reply. So much for being home alone. I have no idea when she plans to leave. Her and my dad got divorced right after Takeru was born. Takeru lives with her. And I got stuck living with dad. 

Her look hardens, and she says, "Now, what are you doing home?"

I shrug, and point to the mess on my shirt. "There's your first clue."

"Bad day?" She asks, I can hear the sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah, you could say that." I reply bitterly. "Probably the worst ever." No, it was, is, whatever, the worst day ever. I just can't get over what happened though. What the hell is about today that is so different from all the other days before this. Taichi and I have never had the same classes together, nor lunch period. We've never talked since... Since before I can remember. I don't remember ever talking to him, not even one word until today. What the hell am I supposed to think? To be honest I've never even thought about it though. Never wondered why. Never really cared. To be completely honest I don't like him all that much. I don't even know why I don't. It's not like I know him enough to not like him, I just don't like him. It's like something happened along time ago, something between us or something. I don't know, I think I'm just crazy.

"Yamato?" My mom's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look at her confused. Her forehead is wrinkled and her eyes are worried. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a shower." I say making my way towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to go back to school, honey?" She asks as my hand touches the door knob.

I shake my head. "No, mom." I say, "I'm not."

"Okay, honey." She says sighing. "I probably won't be here when you get out."

"Okay, mom." I say annoyed. I turn the knob and walk into the bathroom. I lock the door then walk straight over to the shower and turn on the water. I adjust the temperature. Once it's set, I strip off my clothes. I step into the shower, the cool water relaxing my muscles. Ugh, today sucked. Big time. Maybe I'll get sick over night and not have to go tomorrow. No, maybe I'll pay Takeru a visit when he gets home and just take his key to this apartment, so then he can't come wake me up tomorrow. That way I can 'accidentally' sleep in, then just not go. Yeah, sounds like a plan. I grab the shampoo and squirt some into my hand. I wash my hair, then rinse it.

After I wash the rest of my body, I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I grab a towel from in the cabinet, and wrap it around my waist. I walk out of the bathroom, and into my room. I put on a pair of clean boxers and some sweat pants. Forget the damn shirt, I'm too lazy to get one. I walk back out the living room, and place myself on the couch. I sigh as I grab the remote. Maybe I can see an old Jerry Springer episode or something. Hopefully I'll fall asleep before then.

"Yamato!"

I fall off the couch when I hear the voice. I get up and look around, my eyes land on Takeru. "What!?" I say. "You scared the living shit out of me! I was sleeping you know!"

He smiles smugly. "Good!" He barks. "You left me at school without a ride!"

I shrug. "Oh, sorry." I reply, not really sorry. "Didn't Mike tell you to get another ride?"

"Yes, but after I wouldn't be able to find one!" He barks again. He's really starting to give me a headache.

"So how'd you get home?" I ask, not really caring.

"Tai." He says simply. He sides steps and there, sure enough is Taichi.

I feel my mouth drop open. "What?"

---

Aero-Grrl: Well, that was one of my longest chapters yet. ^^ Aw, Yama gave Tai a ride home! He's so sweet! ^^;; Well, anyway, please review! I love everyone who has already, you guys are the best! -Ciao


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: ::sighs:: Well, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry about the wait. I've been real busy. ::shrugs:: Well, hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters in the very near future. ::smiles:: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It's much appreciated! ::bounces away::

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Five**

I feel my mouth drop open. "What?" I just stare at Taichi. You know, I thought I got away from him. What the hell? And how the hell did he get back to school? Why did he go back in the first place?

I look at Takeru and he's grinning. "Yeah, he was nice enough to give me a ride, since you left me!"

I snap out of my stupor and glare at Takeru. "So, why are you here? To bother me. Um, and the reality is--You don't live here, you live with mom. So obviously he didn't take you home." I say sarcastically.

He just smiles at me. Then says, "Well, you were supposed to take me to the mall so I could get my CDs after school. And since you left school I came here to tell you that you're still taking me."

What is with him telling me what I'm going to do? I cross my arms and say, "You think so, huh?"

He nods, and replies with, "Yes. You promised, remember?"

My arms un-cross and my shoulders hunch over. "Yeah." I stand up straight again and sigh. "Well, then let's go."

Takeru nods with a smile. "I also invited Tai, 'kay?"

I nod. Wait, he invited Taichi to come? Who agreed to this? I wince at that thought. Well, I just did. You know, I thought this day was over. Why can't today just end? I sigh, "Fine, whatever."

"He's gotta run his car back to his house though, so we'll just follow him. I mean, since it's on the way." Takeru chants happily.

I am definitely killing him when we get back. Definitely. "Fine." I say quickly.

Okay, the car ride to Taichi's was uneventful. Maybe because he wasn't in the car, but once we pull into his driveway and Hikari walks out of the house... Wait. Hikari lives here? No, that can't be it. Takeru can't be dating Taichi's sister. No way in hell. How come no one ever told me this? She walks up to the car, and Takeru gets out. They greet each other then get in the back. Oh great! That means the reason for my bad day will sit in the front. Lovely. He gets in the car and smiles at me. I raise my eyebrow. What the hell does he think he's doing? I never agreed to this, I couldn't have. Am I going crazy?

I didn't say anything to him the whole car ride there. Any of them. Never again will I do this.

Okay, so maybe the mall wasn't so bad. I didn't really have to say anything to anyone, thank God. Even though we were there for at least four hours. Taichi would say something to me every now and then, but I'd just smile or nod. Hey, I agreed to let him come, not to talk to him. We pull into his driveway, and him and Hikari get out of the car. And, Takeru gets into the front seat. Hikari and Taichi say good-bye, and I put the car in reverse.

On the way home it's nothing but silence. I figure Takeru knows I'm pissed off. I stop at a stop light, and he says, "Why don't you like Tai?"

"Why do you?" I counter.

I see him shrug out of the corner of my eye. "He's nice. Kind of a klutz, but nice."

"Right." I say sarcastically as the red light changes to green.

"So? Why don't you like him?" He asks again.

I sigh. I really don't feel like talking about this. "Why do you care?"

He sighs frustratedly. "Will you quit that. Just answer the question."

"I don't think it's any of your business why I don't like him." I reply smartly. And it's not any of his business. Not like anyone would take me seriously if I told them why I don't like him. That whole, 'I have a feeling that something happened a long time ago between me and him that wasn't good.' I don't feel like I can trust him. Yeah, people would think I'm just crazy. Hm, now that I think about it, I probably am. You'd think everyone would just leave me alone about it. I've never been much of a people person. I've got two close friends, and that's about it.

"Yamato?" He says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask lowly.

He sighs. "Nothing. Nevermind."

I drop him off, and go home. I go straight to bed. I can't sleep though. I stare at the ceiling for a good few hours. Thinking about nothing in particular. I look at the floor beside my door. My shirt with the pizza stain is lying there. How the hell did that get there? Didn't I leave it in the bathroom, or throw it away or something? I think back to earlier that day. Why didn't I let Taichi help me? It was just something innocent, and yet I wanted to choke him. Is that even an emotion you should have towards someone you don't know? Hatred?

"Yamato, get up." A voice says waking me from my slumber. 

The voice registers in my brain and I say, "Takeru, go the hell away."

"No, get up." He says again.

I stretch and say, "I'm not giving you a ride today, so go away."

He laughs. "Well, gee thanks. I don't need a ride today anyway. But you still need to get up."

I open my eyes and glare at him. "Since when did my mother start waking me up in the morning? I do recall she left dad a while ago." I spit out at him bitterly.

He frowns at the statement. "Fine." He turns to walk out of the room, but my voice stops him.

"Takeru, don't be like that." I call after him. "I didn't mean it." He stops for a moment; he doesn't say anything and just walks out the door. After I few seconds I hear the apartment door open and close quietly. I sigh. I think he's a little upset, don't you? Okay, so maybe that statement was uncalled for, but he was asking for it. It's the truth though, she did leave my dad right after Takeru was born. I guess he feels like it was his fault, even though it wasn't. Oh geez, I feel like a biggest asshole alive now.

I kick the covers off of me, and get out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I should probably take a shower if I want my hair to do what it's supposed to. I go back to my bedroom and grab some clothes. 

Forty-five minutes later I walk out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go to school. I grab my keys off my desk, and off I go to school.

Okay, so over the six months everything went pretty much back to normal. There were no more run-ins with Taichi, and I was pretty happy. School isn't so bad, and I am actually, kinda, enjoying it. Today we start our senior projects, and for some reason we're being paired off. I don't know why, but that's what the school decided this year. We're getting our partners in Chemistry. I walk into class late today, and Mrs. Leone claps her hands together when she sees me. "Ah, Yamato! You're paired up with Taichi Yagami!" She says cheerily.

I laugh, even though it's not really that funny. "Right." I say, "No, seriously. Who's my partner?"

She doesn't laugh; instead she pushes her glasses further up on her nose. "Taichi is your partner. Please take a seat next to him."

I stare at her in disbelief. She's got to be kidding! This has got to be some kind of sick joke. She looks at me expectantly. "Mr. Ishida, please take a seat next to your partner." She says impatiently.

My shoulders hunch over as I walk over to where Taichi is sitting, and take a seat next to him. "Don't look so happy." He says. He's grinning at me. Okay, I basically said that I didn't like him in front of the class and he's still grinning at me. What the hell is his problem?

"I have to go get something for my mom." I say as Taichi sits in the passenger side seat of my car.

"That's fine." He replies grinning.

I walk into my mom's apartment, Taichi tagging along. "Mom?" I yell.

She walks out of the bathroom, and she smiles at me. "Yamato, did you get what I asked for?"

I nod, and set the contents on the table. She glances at Taichi then back at me expectantly. I sigh. "Mom, this is Taichi. Taichi, my mom."

Her face breaks out in a grin from ear to ear. "Oh, Taichi! It's great to see you again. It's been a very long time!"

I look at Taichi; he looks at me and shrugs. I look back at my mom and raise an eyebrow. "Mom, how can you see him again if you just met him?"

She laughs. "Oh, Yamato! You're such a kidder!" She says.

What the hell? I wasn't kidding! There's no way she could know him! No way in hell! What the hell is going on?

---

Aero-grrl: Sorry about the little cliffhanger, but it seemed like the perfect spot to stop. ^^ Lol, that sounded funny. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers! Sorry if I left you confused! It'll start making sense soon, I promise! Please review! -Ciao


	7. Chapter VI

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: I didn't get this up as quick as I hoped. I've had it done for at least a week, but then I got real sick. Was stuck in bed for three or four days (I lost count), but I'm back and almost fully recovered! ^^ ::hugs reviewers:: Thanks so much! I love you guys! Your comments have been great! Please keep the reviews coming! Oh, and I should have chapter seven out in the next couple of days, hopefully. ^^

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Six**

What the hell? I wasn't kidding! There's no way she could know him! No way in hell! What the hell is going on?

"Mom, we gotta go." I say quickly, grabbing Taichi by the wrist. He waves to my mom as I pull him out the door. After the door is closed, I let go of his wrist. I glare at him, "Tell me you know what she was talking about." I demand.

He just shrugs.

"You've never met her before!" I practically yell. I'm kind of hoping that he tells me he has, at least then it won't seem so screwed up.

"You think I don't know that?" He says quietly. He looks at me, there's a hint of something shining in his eyes, but I don't know what it is. "You know as much as I do."

"It doesn't matter anyway." I say, shaking off everything that just happened. "Let's just go to my place and get this over with."

He nods slightly, and we head over to my apartment.

It's been two weeks, and we haven't mentioned the incident with my mom since the day it happened. Though that's practically all I've thought about. How could my mom know Taichi? How? Maybe she's going crazy? I would have thought Takeru would have said something. I don't know. Taichi supposed to come over today, so we can work on our crap.

There's finally a knock on the door. "It's open!" I yell from my bedroom. I hear the door open and close quickly. I walk out of my room; Taichi is taking off his shoes by the door. He turns to me, and I realize that his khaki's are ripped at the knee--The skin underneath slightly red. "What happened?" I ask, pointing at the bare flesh.

"The elevator was out of order." He states simply.

I raise an eyebrow. "And?"

"And, the stairs don't like me." He says sheepishly, his face reddening slightly.

I smirk at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Did _they_ trip you...again?" I ask, laughing slightly.

He just shrugs. "No." He pauses for a moment, then says, "This time they decided to move right before my foot stepped on them."

I laugh. Shaking my head; I say, "You're a loser. A big fucking klutz." Yeah, I learned that over the last two weeks. He injures himself at least once a day. I'm surprised he hasn't broken anything yet. Still don't like him all that much, but you know, I figure I should make the best of it. "Well, at least you got it out of your system."

He cocks his head to one side, I can't quite place the expression he's giving me. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks finally.

I just shrug. "Nothing. It's just you get injured every day at least once. I was just saying that maybe you'll get through the rest of the day with no problems."

He nods. "Do we really have to do this today? I'd rather be playing Soccer." He states, sighing deeply.

I stare at him for a moment. Why did that statement sound so familiar? I feel myself shudder. "What?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing. I just had this weird feeling of déjà vu."

"Right." He says after a moment. "Well, let's get this over with."

I nod. He walks pasts me and gives me a crooked smile. I raise my eyebrow at him as he sits on the couch. What the hell was that? I walk over to the couch, and sit next to him. I pull some things out from under the coffee table. I hand him a piece of paper. He looks at it oddly, and looks up at me. "What is this?" He asks.

I look at him as if he's dumb. "That's what you're going to be doing, dumbass."

He looks at the paper again then back at me. "Why do I have to do this stuff?"

I groan loudly. "Because that's what Mrs. Leone assigned you." Can I just hit him, once? All I need is one time... I know I'll feel better after. "Can you stop being a pain in my ass and just do the work?"

He stares at me for a few seconds, then breaks out in a grin. "How come you don't like me?"

I laugh harshly. "Oh, I don't know." I say sarcastically.

"I like you." I feel my eyes widen at that statement. I stare at him, not knowing what to say. "Well, when you're not being an asshole... Wait," He laughs. "Nevermind. When are you not being an asshole?"

Oh. Well, okay. What the hell was I thinking? I feel a little bit better that he didn't mean it the way I thought he did. It registers in my brain what he just said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growl.

He smiles sweetly at me. "Nothing."

Please, just once. I just want to punch him square in the face once. I would feel all the more better. I just want to choke him till he turns purple. "Well, we better get to work." He says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod in return.

After a few hours of nothing but fighting with me, and remarks going back and forth between the two of us--I go to the bathroom. I come back out and Taichi is laying on the couch. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask arms crossing over my chest.

He turns his head towards me and grins. "Relaxing." He turns his head back to the television, he's watching some music video. "You have a real comfy couch." He says, yawning and stretching a little.

I stride over to the couch, and glare down at him. "Get off my couch." I growl low in my throat.

He just grins up at me. "It's too late to go play soccer, and I don't want to go home yet."

I look at him like he's out of his mind. "Didn't you get the hint? I don't want you here. Go home." I say, but in sounds more like a joke to my ears. I sigh exasperatedly. "Please go home."

He yawns again, saying, "Can't I just stay here for a while longer?" He's not looking at me, but at the television now.

I groan loudly and throw my hands up in the air. "Fine! Why the hell are you so intent to stay here?!" I mutter loudly.

"Because I like you." He utters, his eyes close and his breath starts to even out.

Walking to the kitchen, I sigh. Great, now I have a sleeping Taichi on my couch. Just GREAT! He's got an hour, that's it. I give him an hour. Then he's going home, even if I have to drag him there myself. I glance at the clock on the wall. Seven o'clock at night. It should be getting dark soon. I feel a yawn threatening to emerge, but I fight it off. I stretch slightly. I make my way towards my room. Okay, I'll take a quick nap, and when I get up I'll take Taichi home. I crawl into bed, and I'm asleep when my head hit the pillow.

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. I groan, and roll over away from the light. I stretch, and my hand falls back onto the bed. It lands on something warm, so I open my eyes. Holy fuck. I feel my eyes widen. Holy... Oh shit. My whole body jumps and the next thing I know I'm on the floor. I glance over the side of the bed. I rub my eyes just to make sure I'm not dreaming. Once I realize it's not a dream; I stand up and pull the covers off the bed. "What the fuck are you doing!?" I scream. I don't care who I wake up. "Why the fuck are you in my bed!?"

---

Aero-Grrl: Another perfect spot to stop. This was a fun chapter to write. The next one is gonna be good. Ooh, the suspense! Don't you just hate it? Well, anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews! They're much appreciated! Please keep them coming! -Ciao


	8. Chapter VII

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: I love Taichi... I absolutely love him. ^^;; Okay, just had to get that confession out of the way. I read back through some of the chapters, and it's becoming more and more evident (especially in the last chapter). ^^ Oops, hadn't even realized I was doing it. @_@ Anyway, last chapter seemed like a really good one according to the nice reviews I got. Thanks, guys! Love ya much! ^^

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Seven**

"Why the fuck are you in my bed!?"

The body stretches and looks at me through brown eyes. "I got cold last night." Taichi says, a grin playing across his face.

"So you decided to sleep in my bed. With me it in no less! Why the hell didn't you go home!?" Thank goodness no one is home... But I feel bad for all the neighbors. I know they have to be wondering what the hell is going on. With all my yelling, that is.

He sat up, his back up against the head board of my bed. "Hey, calm down." He says.

"Oh, don't even." I spit out at him. "Don't give me that shit." He grins in response, then yawns. "Why didn't you go home?"

"You were sleeping. You were my ride, remember? And, I got cold. I didn't think you'd go berserk when you woke up." He responses, and yet that freaking grin is still plastered on his face.

"I don't like you." I say slowly. "At all. None, notta. Zip, zilch." I watch him for a few seconds to see his reaction. My comment doesn't faze him. Bitch. I sigh angrily and stalk out of the room. I throw myself down on the couch and grab the remote for the television. I stare at it, but don't turn it on. I hear Taichi get out of my bed. After a few moments he's sitting next to me. I don't look at him. I swear if I see him grinning at me I'm gonna punch him in his eye.

He's silent for a few minutes. Then he finally speaks. "You can't dislike me that much." He pauses for a few moments. I don't give him any kind of reaction. "If you did, you wouldn't of let me sleep on your couch."

I half laugh, half groan. I lean forward my head falling into my hands. "You practically begged me to let you stay."

"But still. If you didn't like me you would have taken me home. Right?" I can hear his grin. Bastard. "Plus, I'm cute."

I feel my head lift up and I look at him. I raise my eyebrow, his expression is unreadable. "You amaze me." I mutter, laughing slightly.

He breaks out into a grin. "Thanks." He says triumphantly.

I shake my head. "It wasn't a compliment, so don't take it as one. You're just plain annoying."

He leans back on the couch and grins at me. "It's works out then, doesn't it?" He says, his hands going behind his head.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, you feel better when you insult me, right?" He asks. I nod, half smiling. He's such a moron. "Right. And I don't mind your insults. So it works out. We'd be perfect together."

"T-together?" I feel the smiling slipping off my face.

"Yeah," He says, leaning up, taking his hands from behind his head and resting his elbows on his knees. "We'd make a good team. We already do."

I shake my head clean of any thoughts that were haunting my brain. "You have it stuck in your head that we're friends, don't you?" I ask, laughing. It sounds foreign to my ears. I don't usually laughing around Taichi.

"Well, I figure you'll give in sooner or later."

I laugh again. "Right. What makes you so sure?"

He shrugs, but doesn't say anything. What could possibly going through that head of his?

He lounges around my apartment the rest of the day. He kind of grows on you after a while. He's not as bad as I thought he was at first. Still, there's the occasional times I want to rip his throat out, like this morning, but other than that he's okay. Holy shit, there must be something wrong with me. 

"You know, I should probably get home." He says after about the two hundredth music video we watch. "My mom will probably think I got kidnapped or something."

"Use your fingers then." I mutter not looking away from the television.

"What?" I hear him say, the tone in his voice is unreadable, and I'm too lazy to look at him.

I sigh. "There's a phone right there. Use your fingers and dial it." This is one of those times. He's just so dumb I can't take it. This is one of the times that I hate him. Definitely. "Or have you forgotten your phone number...?"

"Don't be an ass, Yama." He says as he rises from his spot next to me on the couch. Yama. He's been calling me that for a while. What is with that? No one ever calls me that. "You know, I should be as sarcastic and blunt as you are... Too bad I wouldn't have anything to be sarcastic or blunt about."

I laugh at his comment. "You mean, I don't give you enough shit to be sarcastic and blunt about... Maybe I should step it up a little."

"What would you do if you called me a dumbass or something and I started to cry?" He asks as he picks up the phone.

I turn in my spot on the couch. "What the hell?" I say, "If you can't take the truth then leave."

"I didn't say..." He trails off and sighs. He speaks again after a few moments, but not to me. "Hello, mom?....Yeah....I'm at Yamato's....Ishida....No you don't....Mom....I'll be home in a while....Bye." I heard the phone click when he sets it down on it cradle. He comes and sits next to me again.

"What did she say?" I ask before I can stop myself. Damn it. I don't give a shit what she said.

"Nothing." He replies. After a few seconds he speaks again. "I'm just gonna catch the bus home, that way you don't have to go out."

"It's fine. I can take you home." I argue, and why am I doing this?

"No, I'll ride the bus." He moves and it looks like he's about to lay down, but instead he sits on the arm--facing me.

"I'll give you a ride. The bus sucks." I state. I'm giving him a ride home, I don't care what he says.

"I'll ride the bus! Why do you need to give me a ride home!? Just let me ride the damn bus!" He yells. I flinch automatically, but then anger surges through my body, and I lunge at him--pushing him. He disappears, and I realize that he's fallen off the couch.

I laugh. "Tai, are you okay?" I ask, leaning over the arm of the chair and peer down at him. He grins at me, and I raise my eyebrow.

"You called me Tai." Is all he says.

---

Aero-Grrl: Okay, so this chapter wasn't very long, and I'm sorry. I have a headache, and I'm tired of typing. Next chapter is probably going to be another boring one... I dunno, maybe not. ^^;; I have to let everyone know, just because...! I'm a very happy camper right now. Just got center stage, 5th row seats for my favorite singer's concert, but I won't say who because people might throw rocks at me. Or something. But yes, everyone be happy for me, for this doesn't happen to me very often. ^^ Oh, and please review! And, thanks to everyone who has! -Ciao


	9. Notes & Chp

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

Notices, Notes, and Whatnot

I started another story, but I'm not going to post it. Well, not yet at least. It's another Taito... Well, kinda. It's got a lot more other pairings too... Like Daiken/Kensuke. ^^ Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They mean a lot! Love ya much! ^^

I'm going to be leaving for North Carolina tomorrow, March 27th, for Spring Break. Guess what that means? I'm going to be gone for over a week. Now, all the plans I had made to write to this story have been pushed back. I was really planning on updating a whole bunch the next week an a half, but doesn't look like that's going to happen. I'm really sorry too. But, I'm looking at it this way: 1) I can stay here and update, and do NOTHING all week. Or 2) Go to North Carolina, get a nice tan, go to Ripley's Believe It Or Not and everywhere else I'm going to go. Hm, now, tell me which one you would pick?

Honestly, I'm not used to being this busy. I never do ANYTHING for Spring Break! I feel bad though because this chapter isn't even anything. It's just the beginning of Chapter Eight. Honest. That's all it is. It's where I stopped the last time I wrote for Crossing Paths. I'm so sorry, guys! I know you all want more, but this is all I've got right now, and I shouldn't even be here right now... But, I couldn't just leave you hanging.

So, I just thought I would let everyone know, that way no one is going to beat me for not updating. Well, doesn't mean you still won't, but I figured I'd tell you why you shouldn't. ^^ Again, I am very sorry.

I will be back April 8th though. So, look out for another chapter then, and don't forget about me! For right now, I'll leave you with a little SOMETHING to read while I'm gone. It's not a full chapter, it's kind of like an interlude of what's to come, I guess, so it's chapter seven an a half. Enjoy! ^^

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Seven An A Half**

"You called me Tai." Is all he says.

I stare at him for a few moments, then sigh. "Yeah, I realize that." I mutter as I return to my original spot on the couch. He picks himself up off the floor and sits next to me again. "Sorry I pushed you."

He laughs off my apology. "Nah, I had it coming."

"No," I start to argue, but stop myself. "You know what, I'm not going to argue about _this_ too. So, you're right, you had it coming."

"Oh," He sounds a little disappointed, but then says, "So, am I riding the bus?"

I roll my eyes and give him a Look. "No," I shake my head and laugh. "Didn't we just establish that?"

When we get to his house, he invites me in. At first I said no, but here I am anyway. When we walk in, Hikari is sitting on the couch. She turns to me and smiles. I smile back.

"Tai?" I hear come from somewhere.

"Yeah, mom?" Taichi replies as, I'm guessing, his mother walks into the room.

When her eyes land on me, her face brightens. "Oh, who's your friend, honey?"

Taichi looks at me and then back at his mom. "Mom, this is Yama. Yama, mom." He says quickly as he grabs my hand and dashes up the stairs next to us, dragging me behind him.

He pulls me into a room as I hear his mom say, "Nice seeing you again, Yamato." He closes the door, and looks at me.

I stare at him for a few seconds. "Are you going to let go of my hand?" I ask when he doesn't let me go.

"Oh." He says, his face turning red instantly as his drops my hand. He scratches the back of his head, and says, "Sorry." 

I shake my head, and say, "Whatever." Brushing off his apology. "What was that all about anyway?"

He just shrugs. "Nothing." He says, then there's a long pause, and I'm just about to say something when he continues, "She seems to think she's met you before... And stuff." He confesses.

"And stuff." I repeat amused. What is with our mothers acting like they know us? I never talked to Taichi before this year. I just don't get it.

After a few hours of sitting and talking in his room. His mom came in and smiled at us. "Will you be staying for dinner?" She asks me.

I look at Taichi quickly, then back to her. I nod with a smile. "Sure." I reply. She nods and leaves; closing the door behind her. I look at Taichi and laugh at his facial expression. "What?" I ask him.

He gives me a mock terrified look. "I'm just hoping she doesn't bust out with baby pictures or something."

I just laugh. "Or something." I repeat, chuckling slightly.

---

Aero-Grrl: Okay, it's really short. I said that already. I'm sorry, but I don't have enough time for a full chapter, but I promise I will update with a nice big helping of Yama and Tai when I get back! ^^ I won't be gone very long. March 27th to April 8th. No, not at all long. ^^;; Probably the longest I haven't updated since I started writing this. Please review... Even though I probably don't deserve it. But, do it anyway! ^_~ Please? Love ya much! -Ciao


	10. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and two days early too! I would have posted this yesterday, but FanFiction.Net was being stupid. Had a very nice time in North Carolina though, and I swear everywhere I turned I was reminded of Yama and/or Tai. I was a little scared when we ate at a place called Yamato. ^^;; I was ready for a blonde hottie and his cute boyfriend to pop out of nowhere. ^^ It was fun though, but now I'm back and ready to start writing again! Which is good for you! ^^ Well, just as I promised... Here's that nice big helping of Yama and Tai! ^^ Enjoy!

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Eight**

I just laugh. "Or something." I repeat, chuckling slightly. We sat in silence after that. It wasn't uncomfortable though. I look around his room, and my eyes land on a picture on his dresser. I get up off the bed, and walk over to it. It's a picture of a bunch of people. Some I know, some I don't. Most of them are friends of mine though. I look back at him sitting on the bed, and he's staring at me. I look back at the picture and say, "Funny how we had the same friends, but we were never friends."

I hear him get off the bed, and then he's standing next to me. "I never thought about it though."

I shake my head. "Neither did I." I laugh after a few moments, and he gives me a questioning look. "I didn't like you much."

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, I know." He stares at the picture for a few seconds, then says, "It needs to be re-taken though. It's from last year, and now there's a person missing."

I nod, but don't say anything. His mom knocks on the door and tells us dinner is ready. "Time to eat." I say, almost glad to have something to do now. The situation was a little uncomfortable.

I sit down at the table, and the first thing out of his mother's mouth is, "So, Yamato, how have you been? It's been such a long time."

I stare at her blankly for a few seconds. I look at Taichi quickly, and he's staring at his mom, horrified. I clear my throat, and say, "I've been fine, thanks."

She nods her head, then says, "That's good. You should visit more often, honestly."

I smile politely, too bad I have no idea what I'm supposed to say now. I shift in my seat, and out of the corner of my eye I see Taichi do the same. There's a moment of silence, and then I can't take it anymore. "How do you already know me?" I blurt out.

She stares at me, but her smile never fades. I'm hoping she just ignores the question because I don't really want to know. I really don't. It doesn't matter anyway. "Well," She starts. "You boys used to play together when you were younger."

I stare at her. "What happened?" Not like I really believe her. We couldn't of played together. And, if we played together I'm hoping this was when we were like four or something. But, I don't believe her, so it doesn't matter. Right. Yeah. I don't believe her.

"I don't know. Tai never told me why you stopped coming over, and him over to your house. You boys just stopped." The smile never left her face the whole time she was telling me. It was creepy. Very creepy. "When you boys were--"

"Mom, just stop." Taichi cuts her off, and my attention snaps to him. He's glaring at him mother. He looks really upset, but I don't see why. I don't understand why he's so upset. He looks down at his plate of food and says, "I'm not hungry." Even though nothing on the plate has been touched. He pushes the plate away, gets up and leaves. I sit for a few minutes staring at the place he used to be.

"I'm not that hungry either." I say finally and leave Hikari, his mother and father sitting at the table. I walk out of the kitchen, and I notice the front door is open. I walk outside, and Taichi is sitting on one of the steps. I sit next to him, and he sighs. "What you expected me so sit in there and talk to people I don't know?"

He just shrugs.

"What's your problem anyway?"

He just shrugs again.

"Fine." I say standing up. I'm not going to force it out of him. I walk down the last step and make my way to my car.

"Where are you going?" He asks as I open the door to get in.

"Home." I state simply. "You obviously don't want to talk to me, so why stay?" He gets up, and walks into the house. I feel my mouth drop open. I know he didn't just do that. Now who's being the asshole? I sure as hell know it's not me. I stand there for a few minutes, and finally he walks out of the house again. He walks up to the car and makes his way around to the passenger side. I smirk at him and raise my eyebrow. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming with." He says as he gets in.

I shake my head, and get in too. "You just think you can invite yourself?" I ask, smiling.

He nods. "Of course." He smiles as well.

We don't say much in the car. So there was an awkward silence the whole way there.

When we walk into the apartment, I say, "You get the couch."

He laughs. "Why can't I sleep with you?"

"Because, you're sleeping on the couch." I shake my head. "There is no way you're sleeping in my bed." I pause, then quickly add, "Freak."

He laughs again.

I wake up the sun shining on my face. My eyes snap open immediately, and look at the spot next to me. A sigh in relief when I see Taichi isn't next to me. Thank goodness. I lie there for a few minutes, then finally roll out of bed. I walk out into the living room, and find Taichi wrapped in the blanket I'd given him the night before. I laugh to myself when the thought of him falling off the couch crosses my mind. Before I walk back into my room to get some clothes so I can take a shower, I say, "Hey Freak, get up." I get my clothes and get in the shower.

When I walk out of the bathroom, he's still laying on the couch. I walk over to him, and say, "Freak, you need to get your ass up." When the blanket doesn't move, I grab it and pull as hard as I can. 

When it finally comes loose, I stumble back and I hear a thump. Then I hear an, "Ow. Asshole."

I laugh. "I said you needed to get up." I say.

"I never heard you." He says picking himself off the floor and sits on the couch.

"Well, I gave you fair warning." Actually, I didn't warn him I was going to pull the blanket from him, but same thing.

"Right." He mutters. He stretches and then sighs.

I stare at him. His clothes are wrinkled. Now, don't think I didn't try to give him _something_ to sleep in last night, because I did. He refused, so it's his fault. "You know, you really shouldn't have slept in your clothes."

He glares at me. "Thanks, _mom_. I'll remember that next time."

"Ooh, geez. Someone's a little pissy this morning."

---

Aero-Grrl: And there you have it. Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you all! Please keep the feedback coming! ^^ I might write another chapter today or tomorrow--since I have time. I got back late Sunday night, and I stayed home Monday to relax, and would have posted this chapter, but stupid ass FF.Net wouldn't let me. It sucks though--I was down in North Carolina, and it was hot. Then I come back to Michigan and it's freaking snowing! I love sunshine, dammit. I was hoping to get some when I came back. ^^ Anyway, please review! -Ciao


	11. Chapter IX

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: Well, I was debating on whether or not to write this. Somehow I sprained my wrist (actually, it's a rather embarrassing way to sprain it, so I'm not going to say how), and it hurts like hell. I have no idea how long it's going to take for me to write this. I'm going very slow right now because I can't make any sudden movements with my right hand. I was planning on writing more to this and Inexpressible Inhibitions... Which, by the way, is my new story. You should go read it! Ha, plugging my own fic. But, yeah, more writing may or may not happen. Anyway, enjoy!

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Nine**

"Ooh, geez. Someone's a little pissy this morning." I mutter. What the hell is his problem? "What the hell is your problem?"

He crosses his arms across his chest, and shakes his head. "Nothing." He says finally. I stand there a hand on my hip, and my eyebrow raised, just staring at him. Does he think I believe him or something? He looks up at me and grins. "I'm hungry though."

I laugh at him. "What do you want me to do about it?" Now that was a stupid question. I shake my head at myself. I can be such an idiot sometimes.

He grins at me. "I want you to get me something to eat." He says, okay, how did he go from being pissed off to being happy?

I start to laugh like it's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. I sit down on the couch next to him and say, "Not going to happen, man. Plus, it wasn't an offer, just a stupid question that I knew the answer to."

He shrugs. "Well, at least you didn't offer something else and then tell me no." He says laughing. He gets up off the couch and walks into the kitchen.

I watch him as he goes, and ask, "What do you mean 'something else'? What else is there to offer?" I watch his back shrug and my eyes widen. Okay, there is something else I could offer, but I'm not even going to think about that.

He turns to me, a grin plastered to his face. "I could think of something." He replies, laughing.

I raise my eyebrow. "I'm not giving you head." I shake my head to emphasize my point.

He laughs loudly and uncontrollably. "That's... Not... What... I meant..." He says regaining his breath. He laughs once more and says, "I can't remember what I meant, but it wasn't that." He pauses for a moment, then adds, "Get your damn head out of the gutter!"

I shake my head. "You're the one who said it, not me. Well, I said the head part... Oh, nevermind." I reply laughing. This conversation is getting very uncomfortable. There's silence between us until he drops a box of cereal on the floor. I jump. "Damn. Be more careful." I say with a laugh.

"It wouldn't have happened if you would have just done it for me." He replies, picking the box up. "Where're your bowls?"

"In the cupboard above and to the right of the sink." I turn on the television, and start flipping through channels. I'm kind of hoping the couch with swallow me whole. I am very uncomfortable right now, I feel utterly embarrassed, and I can't seem to figure out why. I'm over the head thing. I am. It's just some things that he says. He confuses me, very much.

"And how many times do you plan on cycling through the channels?" His voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I stop flipping through channels instantly, and look at him, confused. "Oh, you should of kept going. You were on like the one hundredth time!" He looks at me. "You might have broken some record or something." I continue to stare at him, and he fidgets next to me. "What?" He finally asks.

I look away from him and back at the television. I don't say a word. I turn off the television after a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I see Taichi look at me, confused. "Nothing good is on."

He nods, and says, "Shouldn't we work on our project?"

I shrug. "Did we not finish before?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He stares at me, then says, "And, I was trying to give us something to do. Since you're being _weird_. And you called _me_ a freak!"

I laugh and shake my head. "You want something to do?" I don't let him reply. "Go clean my room."

"I would but, I don't know what I would find in there." He replies laughing. "Plus, since you didn't get me my cereal, why should I clean your room? It's only fair."

I shake my head. "You were the one who said you wanted something to do."

"Only because you're being a weirdo!"

I look at him and notice he doesn't have his bowl of cereal. "Did you eat it already?"

He looks at him and raises his eyebrow. "What--Oh, no. I changed my mind... I don't want any anymore."

I roll my eyes and say, "Whatever. Do you want me to get you some cereal?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not cleaning your room."

"Who said anything about cleaning my room?" I reply, laughing.

"Well, the whole conversation about me cleaning your room, maybe. Since I said that I wasn't going to clean your room because you didn't get me cereal... This is just your way of getting me to clean your room." He rambles on, when he finishes he sticks his tongue out at me.

I laugh. "I think you're reading into things a little too far. I think you watch _way_ to much television."

"Reality TV, actually. That and soap operas..." I give him a weird look. "My mom watches them!"

I nod my head. "Right." I say mockingly. I nudge him with my elbow. "I know you watch them on your own time. It's not just your mom, is it?" I laugh.

For some reason he doesn't find it funny, he just glares at me. "You're an asshole."

I feel my eyes widen and my mouth drop to the floor. "What?" I ask dumbfoundedly.

"Fuck you." He spits out at me.

Anger takes over my body, and I say, "Oh, blow me." I get up off the couch and get in his face. "I was _joking_, dumbass."

He reaches out and grabs the front of my shirt, and then I find myself on the couch again--Him on top of me. I would find it a very uncomfortable situation if he didn't have death grip on my shirt, looking like he was going to beat my face in. I grab his shirt and roll him over, I hear the sound of cloth ripping as he hits the floor, and I land on top of him. He moans, and he lets go of my shirt. I pull him up so we're face to face. I stare at him for a few seconds, then push him back to the ground and get off of him.

He lays there for a couple minutes. I have no idea why what just happened happened. He's been weird since yesterday at his house. And, it's really starting to get on my last damn nerves. I look him over and notice that his clothes weren't harmed in any way. I look down at myself, shit, my shirt's been ripped. 

He gets up off the floor, and sits on the couch. He doesn't look at me, so I say, "What the fuck was that?" He doesn't answer. "And you ripped my goddamn shirt."

"Sorry." He mutters.

"Oh, fuck you, man. What the hell is your problem?" I spit out at him. He shrugs. "The fuck, you're not getting away with that shit. What the hell is going on? You've had a problem since yesterday when I was talking with your mother about shit I don't even know about. Seems to me you know more shit than you're leading me to believe."

---

Aero-Grrl: And that's it for this chapter! Don't you all just hate me now? Haha, I can be evil at times. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Please keep on reviewing! I'll get the next chapter out soon, I don't want to keep you all hanging here for too long! ^^ -Ciao


	12. Chapter X

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay, here's another chapter! This story should be wrapping up soon... I'm thinking, roughly, about five or six more chapters. ::deep evil voice:: The end is near!! ::coughcough:: Right, well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And, Redrum, I sprained my wrist by... Falling out of bed. ^^;; I landed on it wrong when I tried to keep myself from breaking my face on my floor... The doctor even laughed at me. I'm a big klutz. Enjoy guys!

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Ten**

"Oh, fuck you, man. What the hell is your problem?" I spit out at him. He shrugs. "The fuck, you're not getting away with that shit. What the hell is going on? You've had a problem since yesterday when I was talking with your mother about shit I don't even know about. Seems to me you know more shit than you're leading me to believe."

I stare at him, waiting for him to respond, but nothing ever leaves his mouth. He doesn't even look up at me, doesn't do anything! I think he's fallen asleep. "What is going on?" I say. I surprise myself with how calm my voice sounds now, just after screaming and being angry. "I feel like I'm repeating myself." I mutter lightly.

He finally glances up at me, and I'm glad to see some movement from him. "Don't you wonder why our parents know us? I mean, I don't know." He sits back with a sigh. I stare at him, contemplating what I'm going to say.

"Of course I wonder. I mean, it's a little odd that your mom was talking to me like I was a long lost son or something. But, that makes you attack me?" I question. Maybe he's psychotic or something. "I think we should just talk to your mom about it, find out some information."

He looks up at me, his brow furrows. "What about your mom? She was talking to me like she knew me too."

I nod. "Sure, we can talk to her too."

There's silence after my statement. I shift from foot to foot. I don't know what to say. Again, another uncomfortable situation. Those seem to happen a lot when I'm around Taichi. "Why don't I take you home." I say, finally breaking the silence. He nods, and gets up off the couch. 

I don't know what to think now. I told him to chill after I dropped him off. I didn't go into his house or anything. He confuses me a lot. And, I've realized that there's a lot of awkward moments between us. Well, at least they're awkward to me. Some of the things he says, I just don't get it. Sometimes he acts half way normal, and other times it's almost like he's hinting at something. Sometimes I think that he knows more than he's letting me believe. I don't know what that is exactly, but he has to know something.

I can't believe that six months ago, I couldn't even stand him. Actually, let me correct myself, it's probably only been a few weeks since I started to actually like him. As a friend. How ironic. And there's still some things that just aggravates the hell out of me. Like his stupidity, or his stupid facial expressions. He can be loud at times too. He's so childish, and I want to punch him in the eye because of it. I still can't figure out what made him lash out like that. It wasn't anything to get mad about either.

Never in my entire life have I been so embarrassed though. I can't believe I even said that me giving head comment. But, what would you have thought if he said it to you? Well, I could have probably said something worse. That's another thing, he gives off all these vibes that I don't understand. The way he smiles sometimes, or the way he says something gives the smile or comment more meaning than it should actually have. Is he trying to give me the wrong idea? Or is he trying to get me to question myself...? Well, if he is, it's starting to work.

"Hey, Yamato!" Takeru says walking into the apartment, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I ask, the coldness in my voice surprises us both.

He ignores the question entirely though. "Where's Tai?" He asks back.

I stand up from my position on the couch. "_Tai_ is at his house." I spit out at him. Why am I so angry all of a sudden? I have no reason to be angry, and I have no right to take it out on Takeru. "What is it that you want?" I ask again.

He shrugs. "Nothing really," He hesitates, and for some reason I cringe. I don't even want to know what he's going to say. "Mom's been asking about him, you know."

I look at him confused. "Him who?"

"Tai."

Why did I even ask? I already knew the answer. Even when he's nowhere in sight, I still can't get away from him. He's everywhere. "Well, good for her." I mutter coldly. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I took Tai home for a reason, to be at home with peace and quiet. "Is that all?"

He stares at him, his eyes kind of hazy. "I want to know too." He says. Okay, now I have no clue what he's talking about.

Ah, hell, who am I kidding. I know exactly what he's talking about. "Takeru, go home." I state simply. "If I knew what the hell was going on, I wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure it out."

He finally leaves after I have to tell him ten times. What is it that people want from me? I'm just as confused as everyone else. Actually, I'm getting the feeling I'm the only one who's confused. Everyone seems to know what's going on except me. I need to get drunk or something.

The next day, after school, I go to talk to my mom. Taichi wasn't in school, but I'm not even going to worry about that. Even though I've been worrying all day. I walk into her apartment and call out for her, "Mom!?" My voice echoes throughout the apartment. She walks out of the bathroom, and I tell her to sit down. She does so at the kitchen table. I sit down across from her, and the questioning begins.

"Where's Taichi?" She asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. He wasn't at school today."

"What's he been up to all this time?" She asks again, staring at me expectantly.

"Mom, I didn't come here to talk about Tai," I pause to think about what I just said, then correct myself, "I mean, I did. But, I want to ask the questions, not the other way around."

She nods, then gestures with her hands for me to continue.

I open my mouth to begin, when I'm interrupted by the door flying open. I groan when Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke walk in. Why is this shit always happening to me? Someone upstairs hates me with a passion. "Hey mom." Takeru greets, then he sees me. "Hey Yamato."

"Where's Tai?" Daisuke asks. My forehead hits the table before I can even stop it. "Are you okay?" He asks again. I lift my head up some and then hit it on the table again. I'm going to go insane. I think I already am. "Um..." He stutters.

I hit my head on the table one last time, then look up at my mother. "We'll do this another time." I say simply before rising from my spot and making my way to the exit. 

I open the door, and my mom says, "Honey, are you sure you're okay?"

I shake my head. "I never said I was. And you people are the one's making me insane... I think I need some kind of drug." I mutter.

"Honey, maybe you shouldn't be alone." She adds as if I hadn't said anything at all.

I don't even respond, just walk out the door. You know, I didn't want to hear what my mom had to say about Taichi anyway. I think I'm going to go get drunk. It'll make me feel better... At least until morning.

I walk into the apartment, and find Taichi sitting on my couch. I groan. "What the hell do you want from me!?"

He stares at me, confused. "Your dad let me in." He says slowly.

"Get the hell out of my house." I growl.

---

Aero-Grrl: Well, there you have it. I want to wish everyone a Happy Easter... Because I don't have a clue if I'll get another chapter posted before then! ^^;; But, please review! Next chapter Yama finds out a lot of things... And there's possible going to be some Taito/Yamachi, so look for that! ^^ -Ciao


	13. Chapter XI

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: I made it my top goal to get another chapter out before I go back to school. I mean, I had a three day weekend, I might as well be productive. But, I'm wishing everyone a Happy Easter once again! ^^ Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I didn't have a good week, and they made me feel a heck of a lot better. Please keep on reviewing! ^^

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Eleven**

"Get the hell out of my house." I growl.

He stares at me, his brow furrows. "I just--"

I shake my head. "No, I don't even want to hear it. Just get out." My voice resumes normal tone, but the venom seems worse.

He gets up off the couch, and walks to me--Contemplating each step. "What happened?" He asks, and before I can answer, I notice he's a lot closer than he needs to be. I swallow loudly, then wince.

"N-Nothing." It's gotten really hot all of a sudden. He's so damn close I can smell the mint on his breath. I should have stayed and talked with my mom. Actually, doesn't sound like a bad idea. I take a step back, and say, "I have a couple of things I need to do." Like hell I'm gonna tell him I'm going to talk with my mom. Then he'll definitely want to come.

He starts to nod, but before he can say anything I'm out the door. You know, to hell with going back to my mother's. I start down the hall towards the stairs and elevator. I hear a click behind me, and glance back. Oh, shit, this is turning into a wonderful day. I left the apartment for a reason, the main one being, getting the hell away from Taichi. I speed up my pace a little, hoping I can make it to the elevator before he catches me. 

I hear him call out my name. You know what, screw this shit. I take off running. No, a full sprint for the elevator. I feel like a little kid, but who the hell cares. I round the corner, and my stomach flops as I see the elevator door close. "Shit." I mutter under my breath. I make it to the elevator, and hit the button. It's already gotten too far up or down to be able to come back. I turn around and see Taichi round the corner.

You know, it's kind of pointless running from a soccer player. I fly through the door that goes to the stairs. At least I'm not going up. I dash down them as fast as I can, praying that I don't fall. Ouch, that would hurt. I hit ground floor, and I grab the handle of the door to get out of the stairwell. When it doesn't turn I groan. "Shit." I mutter, out of breath.

I take a step back--Away from the door when something hits my back, and I fly into it again. Before I can comprehend what's happened, I feel hands spinning me around. They push me back into the door. "What the hell?" Well, he caught me. Only a matter of time before it happened. I stare at Taichi, my breath starting to even out again. "What the hell are you running from?" He shakes his head, then corrects himself. "Why are you running from me?"

I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, more like a wall and a hard place. Um, actually, that didn't sound too well, especially since Taichi's body is pressed against mine. I'm not thinking about that though. Maybe I should just stop think altogether. Then little dirty thoughts couldn't dance around in my head. But, who's thinking dirty? Not me... Especially not me. Taichi presses harder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "This is... Um... Awkward." I say.

He raises his eyebrow, and says, "Wha?" 

Oh, very intelligent response, Tai. "I wasn't running from you." I lie, finally answering his question. Now I have to think of a good story to feed him, as to why I was running in the first place.

He steps away from me, and relief washes over my body. Physical contact wasn't needed. Definitely not needed. "What were you running from then?" He asks the question I am dreading. "I highly doubt you were running to see how fast you could get out of the building."

"Well, for you information, I was." I sneer.

He stares at me for a long minute, his eyes are kind of hazy. "Was what? Running from me?"

I roll my eyes and glare at him. "I was timing myself." I laugh at myself, I sound like a moron. I shake my head. "You know what? Nevermind. Yes, I was running from you."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

I laugh again. "Because, I sounded like a complete idiot."

He nods, "Since when do you not?" He smirks at me. I shake my head, and turn to the door. I turn the handle to open it, and it doesn't budge. "Turn it the other way." I glance over my shoulder at him, and do what he says. The door opens and I groan. He laughs, then says, "It's not your day, is it?"

I shake my head, "No, it's not." I reply in a pitiful voice. "I need to go back to bed."

Somehow we end up back in my apartment, just as my dad is leaving for work again. He says his good-byes, and Taichi plops down on the couch. "I talked to my mom." He says as I sit in the other chair in the living room. I freeze, do I really want to hear what he has to say? He continues before I can even reply. "She busted out with pictures and everything." He laughs. "I never seen them before."

"Get to the point." I snap. 

He glares at me, then laughs. "You're so moody, Yama! Lighten up!" I'm sure if I would have been sitting by him he would of smacked my leg or something.

I stare blankly at him, then say, "I'm lightened, now finish your damn story."

"Well, anyway," He begins, his eyes widening for effect. "She didn't have much to say really. She just said that we used to hang out... A lot."

I let out a pitiful sound, and I give him a pitiful look. "Tell me something I didn't already know."

He shrugs. "That's all she said."

"Yeah, but you said something about pictures."

He nods, "Oh, yeah." He fishes in his pocket, and his face lights up. He pulls out a picture and hands it to me. "There."

I snatch it from him and take a look. "Tai, I'm going to kick your ass." He looks at me innocently as if saying, 'what?'. I throw it at back at him, and laugh. "You are... I'm not even going to finish that sentence."

"What!? I hadn't seen it before!" He says, defending himself.

"Yeah, well, I thought it had something to do with you and me, not you and your dog." I pause for a moment. "And since when do you have a dog?"

He laughs.

Once Taichi left, I've done nothing but think. I don't understand how him and I could have known each other when we were little. It doesn't make any sense. I decided to call my mom, and I finally talked to her about it. She told me that we were always together, I was always over his house, or he was always over mine. Then one day we had a fight or something and that all ended. She said I had been crushed, but I wouldn't talk about him or what had happened. Finally everything had went back to normal. After a couple months, it was like Taichi never even existed. But, I don't understand how I could just forget about it all, and why would I in the first place?

It's so odd, and I wish I knew what actually happened. I wish something would happen to me to make me remember. Yes, it's true that there's been a few times where Tai had said something and it hit a nerve in my brain, like a déjà vu moment, but that's it.

But, it's not just that that's been bothering me. There's also these new feelings that hadn't been there before. I can't quite put my finger on what they are, but I know they're there. Whatever happen to me getting drunk? I mean, really? I thought I was planning on getting drunk so I could forget all this shit. Maybe it's not too late to get hammered.

The phone ringing snaps me out of my thoughts. I groan, but pick it up. "Hello?" I greet.

"Yama?" The voice questions.

"Tai? What do you want?" I ask.

I hear him sigh. "Can I," He hesitates. "Can I come over?"

I groan. "Tai, you were just over here." I say whining. Maybe I should just hang up and pray he doesn't call back.

"Please?"

"Fine." I say, giving in. I think I should have just hung up. There's a click. Hmph, he didn't even say good-bye.

---

Aero-Grrl: That was a fun one to write. The next one is gonna be a fun one too! ^^ Please leave me a review! As I said before, this story should be wrapping up soon. Next chapter will end all of Yama's confusion, and everyone else's too! ^^ Believe me, you guys were supposed to be confused. It's more fun that way! ^^;; Love ya! -Ciao


	14. Chapter XII

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay, here's probably the worst chapter I've written. And, I know some of you are going to be upset with me. I'm thinking like one or two chapters after this one, then it's all over. I may do an epilogue, if you guys want me to. Princess Lightina, feel free to archive my story. ^^ I don't mind. Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love all of you! ^^ Enjoy the chapter!

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Twelve**

"Fine." I say, giving in. I think I should have just hung up. There's a click. Hmph, he didn't even say good-bye. I look at the clock in the kitchen, and do a double take. It can't be nine o'clock, it just can't be. What could Taichi possibly want at nine o'clock at night? What could be so important? In a few minutes there's a knock at the door. I get up and answer it. Taichi smiles at me, standing in the doorway. I give him a skeptical look.

"I called from the pay phone outside." He answers my unspoken question. I nod and step to the side to let him in. "Thanks." He says. I hear him sit on the couch as I close the door. I turn to him.

"So, why did you call me at nine at night, and beg me to let you come over? And, why did you call from a pay phone?" I sit down next to him. I hope I look a little bit concerned. I don't usually worry myself about other people, but he sounded upset, so I should at least look like I give a shit.

He shrugs. "I was in the neighborhood."

I arch my eyebrow. "At nine o'clock at night." He nods. "Calling me from a pay phone." He nods again. "What's the _real_ reason?"

"That was the _real_ reason." He says in response. There's a short silence, and then he sighs. "Okay, so I wasn't 'just in the neighborhood'."

"I know that. Tell me why you called me at nine at night from a pay phone." He mumbles something under his breath. "What?" I ask.

"I don't know. I had someone drop me off... I didn't think you'd come get me." He rambles on. Okay, something really must be wrong. I arch my eyebrow.

"Come get you? From where?" I question. He's really starting to worry me now. What the hell is he talking about? Why did he chose to come over here? He only lives ten minutes away. Why couldn't he have just went home?

"From the party."

"When the hell did you go to a party? Why the hell did you go to a party?" He gives me a pleading look, as the questions fly out of my mouth. Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting about the party, but it's the fact that he wouldn't call me and have me go pick him up. He should know better, shouldn't he? Plus, what could have happened to make him come to me?

He sighs. "After you dropped me off, a friend came and got me." I open my mouth to say something else, but he continues before I can. "I got a ride home with some creep, and ten minutes more was too long to sit in the car with him. So, I told him I lived here." For some reason, I don't fully believe him, but what else can I do? Not much.

"Am I taking you home then?" I ask, massaging my forehead with my hand.

He shakes his head. "My mom thinks I'm with you."

I shake my head as well. "Fine." I get up off the couch, and go get a blanket from the closet. I walk back to Taichi and hand it to him. "You get the couch." He smirks at me, and I laugh. "You're sleeping on the couch, so don't even ask." He laughs.

"What? I wasn't gonna ask anything!" He defends himself, crossing his arms across his chest.

I nod. "Right, Tai." For some odd reason him sleeping with me became an inside joke. Scary thing is, I would probably tell him he could if it wasn't. Good thing it is then.

I walk into my room, and strip down to my boxers, then get in bed. I don't go to sleep right away, instead I stare at the ceiling for over an hour. I close my eyes, and I feel the bed shift. I laugh. "Tai, what the hell are you doing?"

He laughs as well. "Shh, you're supposed to be asleep." He whispers.

I shake my head. "Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." I whisper back, laughing slightly. There's a short silence, and I would have thought Taichi was asleep except his breathing wasn't even enough. "Did something try to get you out there?" I ask jokingly.

I feel the bed shake slightly when he nods. "Yeah, the monster in your kitchen. He was trying to eat me." He pauses, then asks as if it's surprising, "You're going to let me sleep in here?"

I roll my eyes even though he can't see me. "You're here, aren't you?"

"Yeah," He replies. I feel him shift, then his side is pressed against mine, and I can feel his breath on my cheek. "Hey Yama?" He says after a moment.

"Hey what?" I reply. I turn my head to look at him through the darkness of the room. He's laying on his stomach, and he's pretty damn close. Hasn't he ever heard of staying out of someone's personal space? Obviously not.

"Thanks for letting me stay. Even though I called at nine at night," His voice gets quieter as he finishes his sentence. "And for not taking me home."

All at once, I feel my lips on his. But, I can't seem to remember who kissed who. I don't know how long the kiss lasts because I don't know when it started. I don't know how it started. Shit, I don't even know why it started. Finally, I pull back first. I'm breathless? That kiss couldn't have been longer than a few seconds, could it? I feel the bed move, and then I hear a loud thud. I lay there staring at the ceiling, and when I don't hear Taichi say anything I ask, "Are you okay?"

I feel his side of the bed shift, and he says, "Yeah."

He doesn't say any more to me, just crawls under the covers and faces away from me... Probably as far away as he possibly can. At least, it seems like it. Ah, must of been me who kissed him. Thoughts flood my mind as I remember what just happened. I have sense some déjà vu. Something flashes in my head, telling me this has happened before. I see images of Taichi laying in bed next to me, but he's younger some how. I'm in the same situation. I shake my head free of the thoughts, and close my eyes. Unconsciousness takes over me after a few seconds.

I wake up in the morning and find the spot next to me empty. My heart sinks as I realize Taichi isn't in the bed anymore. Then all the memories flood my brain like some deadly virus. I remember everything, and I now realize why he's not in bed laying next to me. I remember why I didn't remember knowing Taichi years ago. The same shit happened then, as it's happening now. Except this time, we're in my dad's apartment opposed to my mother's. How can someone that's six years old have feelings for someone else? And know how to show them?

How can Taichi be the same as he was thirteen years ago? Running away like that'll solve everything. My stomach twists as the pain returns. He just freaked out. Yeah, that has to be it. He doesn't know what he should say. Or something. I remember waking up the next day, and on the verge of tears when my mother told me that he'd went home. I couldn't figure out what I'd done. I had spent months trying to figure it out. I'd tried to talk to Taichi, but he wouldn't even look at me. Okay, when we were six, it might have been a little different. But, now being nineteen--Running away isn't the answer.

I sit up, and all the blood rushes from my head, making me dizzy. Or, maybe I'm dizzy from my realization. The pounding in my head almost makes me lay back down, but I push myself up and out of my bed. I stumble out to the main room of the apartment. I look around for a few minutes and realize that Taichi really did leave. I make it back to my room, I glance at the clock and remember that I have school today. I only have about five minutes to get ready, but who says I'm even going to school?

I crawl back into bed, but don't go to sleep. We had been friends since we were babies. At least that's what our parents had told us. And, by six years old I had developed feelings for him? I was six years old for goodness sakes. How can that even be possible? I had been so sure that Taichi felt the same though. All the vibes he gave off told me he did. Just like this time around, but I didn't even realize I had fallen for him. Actually, I didn't even know I was gay. But, one night when he was sleeping over, like he always had, I kissed him. He freaked and never talked to me again. I wonder if he remembers after last night. What if he remembered before that? Why would he mess with me then?

I feel my heart aching as I remember more and more. The exhaustion from all the memories finally takes over my body, and I slip into unconsciousness. I wake up to my mother's face. I stare at her for a few minutes then realize that she looks worried. "What?" I choke out.

"Are you alright, baby?" She asks me, her face masked with so much worry. "Takeru stopped by because you hadn't been in school, and found you sweating and crying in your sleep. He couldn't wake you up though, so he came and got me." She rambles on.

I shake my head. "Well, I'm fine now." I reply with the best masked reassurance I can work up. Truth is, I'm really not okay, but she doesn't have to know that.

---

Aero-Grrl: That was it. The confrontation is in the next chapter. That should be fun. Please review! You guys have been the best! ^^ Thanks! I think next chapter is the last chapter. Geez, I never thought I would be saying that. O_o -Ciao


	15. Special Notice

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I've totally lost my inspiration. I'm sorry that I can't give you a better chapter, but I figured I should get the last chapter out. I don't know when it'll get it done though. Tomorrow, a week, maybe even a couple months. Today pushed me over the edge, and there's nothing left in my head to write about. You have my f*cking friends, which aren't really friends anymore, to thank.

I don't know if any of you watch Queer As Folk, british version or US version, but I do. And, I made the mistake of telling my 'friends' that. They wrote me a note in school because they're too freaking scared to tell me to my face, that they think I'm a sick perverted f*cker. That I'm cheap, and they think I'm disgusting. I don't know if I can even bring myself to go to school anymore. They seemed okay with it until they watched it, and then I'm a sick f*ck. When they're the ones having affairs with f*cking TV guides for damn sakes (don't even ask, it's a long screwed up story).

Now, I've never hated anyone in my entire life. I don't even like the word 'hate'. But, I can honestly say that I hate them with all my heart and soul. I don't believe that they can judge me for something like that, they don't have to watch it. I never told them to watch it. They don't believe me when I say I'm straight. I'm not homosexual or bisexual in any way, shape, or form. Why can't I be straight and watch a gay show? Or write yaoi and slash? Just because I do doesn't make me homosexual or bisexual, but to them, I guess it does. And, if I was, I would be damn proud of it. They can kiss my ass!

They didn't even give me that damn note, Crystal had to tell me. I love her with all my heart right now. She had the guts to tell me, and I love her for it. She had the guts to tell me, and she wasn't even part of the stupid shit. She told me she's watched QAF before, and she said she loved it. And, I could just hug her. She's a better friend than all of them put together. She walked me home, letting me cry on her shoulder, and I can't say it enough, but I love her. She told me she was bi today, and I almost cried. I was so touched because she felt she could trust me. I support her, and I always will.

I'm really sorry for dropping that on everyone, I don't even know what to say. I just need to sit and think for a while. When I think about writing more Taito/Yamachi right now, I get so sick to my stomach. My friends know about what I write too, and all I can think about is that they think I'm such a disgusting freak. And I don't know why I even care, but I do. I'm letting it bother me so much that I can't even write anymore. I truly am sorry, though. I can't write anymore right now, I don't know when I'll be finishing Crossing Paths and/or Inexpressible Inhibition.

I really am sorry. But, I'm going to give it all I've got to get that last chapter out to you. It may be my last ever for anything, but hey, at least this story will be done. And sorry for all the shit, but it just wouldn't stop, and I'm so hurt I don't know what to do with myself. Feel free to email me or instant message me.

Well, until the next chapter.

~Aero-Grrl


	16. Chapter XIII

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

**Notes, Thank Yous, and Whatnot**

I have some quick or not so quick things to say.

First of all, I want to thank everyone for their support. Everything is starting to look up, well, I like to think it is. I plan on switching schools next year, I don't want anything to do with the people I associated with. I'm moving on, and I'm not letting them bring me down. You guys are better than the people at my school, you have all my respect.

nEo-cHaN- I was reading your review and almost cried! ^^ Which is a good thing, it means a lot to me. Funny thing is, Crystal said the exact same thing about my writing 'career'. When I told my friends, and they seemed so excepting about it I was so thrilled. I couldn't believe I had worried about it for so long. And now here I am with only one or two friends. Mikee, Crystal, and Sarah... Okay so that's three, lol. I don't know how long the Crystal thing will last, we hadn't talked much before all this crap happened. Mikee, she lives in Maryland, so I can't see her. And Sarah, she's gone through this shit too, just different circumstances. But, thank you for your kind words. ^^ They mean a lot.

Splash- My friends liked what I write, they read it all the time; it was just until recently that everything had changed. Also, they knew I watched QAF and I told them it had explicit content on it, and they were okay with that too, then all of a sudden they see it and everything changes. My school doesn't have a lot of clubs for after school and stuff, so no we don't have a Gay/Straight Alliance. Thanks for making me feel better though. ^^

To the people who emailed me- Thank you so much! You are the best! I love you! ^^

I wish I could thank all of you individually, but there's so many of you! ^^ Thank you all, I love every single one of you! You've all helped me realize that I can't give up my writing. I've gotten the inspiration I needed to write this chapter. I'm not promising that it's the best, but I gave it my best shot. Hopefully no one is disappointed with it. Enjoy!

**Crossing Paths - Chapter Thirteen**

I shake my head. "Well, I'm fine now." I reply with the best masked reassurance I can work up. Truth is, I'm really not okay, but she doesn't have to know that. My mom puts her hand on my forehead, but I brush it off. "I'm fine, mom, really."

She sighs, and her concerned expression deepens. "I haven't seen you like this since you stopped spending time with Taichi." She says thoughtfully. Yeah, if she only knew. Her eyes widen after a moment. I think it's hit her. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No," I start, okay, lying will have to do, I guess. "We're okay, I'm just not feeling well. I'll be fine tomorrow." So, half of that was a lie, and the other half was truth. I'm really not feeling that well, but I'm pretty sure I won't be fine tomorrow.

After constant reassurance for almost an hour, my mother finally leaves, and I make her take Takeru with her. I drag myself out of bed, and walk into the living room. I collapse on the couch, a shaky sigh leaving my mouth. I close my eyes, and then there's a knock at the door. I curse under my breath, but get up reluctantly and answer it. I open the door and my eyes meet chocolate brown ones. I glare at them, then slam the door shut. I know he's not standing outside my apartment door right now looking worried. He has no right to.

"Yama?" I hear his muffled voice, and glare at the door. "Please let me in. Please?" I move my glare from the door to the floor. My hands are balled into fists at my sides. I can't allow myself to let him in. I _won't_ allow myself to let him in. "Yama," His muffled voice sounds like it's at the breaking point. "I heard from Takeru that you were sick." There's a short pause. "Will you please let me in?" I watch as my hand moves towards the door handle, and for some reason it won't listen to my brain; it won't stop. My hand grips the doorknob and turns it, pulling it open. I stare at his worried face, contemplating whether or not I should slam the door in his face again. He gives me a half smile, but I stare at him expressionless. "Are you okay?" He asks finally.

I turn away from him and stalk to the couch, and fall onto it. I then realize I'm still just in my boxers. I hear the door click closed, but I know he's coming towards the couch so I don't even make the effort to look. "I'm fine," I say finally. "As if you care anyway."

He sits down on the couch next to me, and it takes everything I've got not to physically lash out at him. It's mighty tempting though. "How come you didn't come to school?" He asks. What nerve he has to even show up here.

My head flips in his direction and I give him an icy glare. "Why did you leave?" I throw back at him, I could hear the venom dripping from the words. He sighs as if he was waiting for the question. I arch an eyebrow, but my glare remains.

"I don't know." He replies, my glare slipping from my face and being replaced with utter shock. I shake my head clean of my stupor and laugh bitterly.

"Too bad that's a lie." I sneer. "Bullshit you don't know why you left. Just like when we were six."

He clears his throat, then says, "Actually we were eight."

I stand up, and stare down at him. "What?" I ask, shocked once again beyond words.

"We were eight. Well, actually you were seven going on eight and I was seven, but close enough." He rambles on, but the only thing that reruns through my head is our ages. Why was I thinking six? Wait, that means he remembers too.

"You remember too?" I ask, and he nods. "How long?" I ask the dreaded question. Someone's going to have a black eye if they tell me for a while, and it's not going to be me.

He shrugs. "Last night."

Relief washes over my body as I sigh. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who was left in the dark. It then hits me that nothing was really accomplished yet. I still don't know why he left. "Why did you leave though?"

"I didn't know what to do." He admits, and my heart falls. "I wasn't expecting it. I think you got the wrong idea." My curiosity raises once he finishes his sentence.

"What do you mean, 'got the wrong idea'?" I ask curiously.

He shakes his head, and sighs shakily. He looks up at me, and says, "I'm not gay."

I swallow thickly, and try to comprehend what he'd just said. When it finally does hit me, it feels like the wind is knocked out of me. I can't seem to breathe anymore. I can't seem to figure out why it's effecting me so much. I didn't think I actually _liked_ Taichi, hell, I didn't even know I was gay. Then the rage hits me, and I see nothing but red. "What the hell was all the shit you did then?" I growl. He gives me a confused look. "All the smiles, you wanting to sleep in my bed, all the little things you said that dropped the hints that you were interested." All the recent developments forgotten in the midst of my rage. "And, what makes you think I'm gay? It was a split second moment, and I was tired. Who's not to say I wasn't delusional or something."

Taichi laughs at my last sentence. "I don't know," He continues seriously. "But, as for all the little 'hints' I dropped, I thought maybe..." As he trails off, I blow up.

"You thought maybe you were, so you'd use me to figure it out. I knew there was a reason I didn't like you. A reason why I hated you. Well, I've just been given a reality check." I pause for a short second. "One that hurts like hell, but one nonetheless." I stare at him for a few moments, contemplating what I should say next. When nothing comes to mind, I say, "Get out." He looks up at me, and I scream, "Get out!" I grab him by the arm and pull him up off the couch. I push him towards the door and he stumbles. "Get out. Get out. Get out." I repeat, pushing him further towards the door. "Fuck you, Tai." I say as I slam the door in his face. 

The rest of the school year goes back to normal after that. The senior project turned out okay, and both Taichi and I got a B+. We didn't talk after I pushed him out of my apartment. Though, I came to the conclusion that I had fallen for him, which wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. Since, I would never have him. 

The nights I stayed up trying to figure out what was wrong with me. My mother had taken me to the doctor and I was told that I was an insomniac. Now I'm on medication, but at least I can sleep at night now. Even if it is a restless sleep, and most nights I still wake up drenched in sweat, face wet. I almost dropped out of school, but Takeru told me to snap the hell out of it, get my ass in gear and finish school. Even if I couldn't bear to see Taichi. So, I decided that I would get over everything before I graduated. I had to. There weren't anymore words exchanged between the two of us after we graduated. We wished each other luck, and that was the end of it. 

I walk into my dorm room at the college, and set my things down on my bed. I take a look around the room, and notice that my roommate has already moved their stuff in. I open the door to walk back out of the room, and I run into someone. I look at them, and my heart jumps. "Tai." I say astonished.

He glances into the room and says, "Looks like we're dorm mates." He gives me a smile, and I arch an eyebrow. There's a silence between us, and he finally speaks again. "I'm sorry." He stares at me, waiting for a reply. I stare back at him blankly, then my lips curve upwards into a half smile.

"Sure," I say. "I just can't get away from you, can I?"

He shakes his head. "Nope." He walks past me and into the dorm room. I watch him and shake my head at myself. For some reason I can't bring myself to hate him anymore. I've realized that no matter what--our paths are going to cross. I might as well get used to it. Not to mention like it. And, believe me, I do.

So much for getting over him, huh?

**The End**

---

Aero-Grrl: When I sat down to write this, I figured I'd just write and see how it came out. Then all of a sudden it was finished, and it's not half bad. Inspiration must have hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm hoping this is what I need to keep writing as well as I have been before everything happened. I can't believe I got this out so quick though. But, I've felt a lot better since all the crap happened. If you guys want an epilogue I will write one. But, I've started yet another Taito/Yamachi besides II and CP (didn't I say inspiration hit? ^^), and I'm hoping to finish the first chapter and getting it out. Look for that as well. Please review! -Ciao


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N: Here's your epilogue. I couldn't decided whether or not to make it a fluff. So, I figured I write it and see how it came out. You can decide. Oh, just to let you know... I didn't write this is Yama's POV. I was tempted to make it in Tai's POV, but then I just decided on normal. ^^;; Whatever that is. The dictionary and spell checker are my best friends. ^^;; Enjoy!

**Crossing Paths - Epilogue**

Two boys sat on opposite sides of the room, neither knew what to say to the other. The brunette sat on the floor against the wall, knees against his chest. He hid his face in them. He didn't dare look at the other boy. The blonde sat on one of the beds on the other side of the room. He stared at the brunette as if he's grown two heads.

The blonde couldn't figure out what had just happened. He knew it hadn't been his fault that time. He didn't know what he was supposed to think though. The brunette hadn't said anything after it happened. He just kind of scurried away; didn't say another word. Well, actually, the blonde was sure that he'd muttered an apology.

"Tai." The blonde finally spoke. Though, after the name left his mouth he didn't know what else to say. He opened his mouth to say more but nothing else came out. He couldn't even make a sound. Instead he decided to wait for his brown haired friend to reply. When the other boy didn't so much as even twitch, the blonde opened his mouth again. "T-Tai." He choked out, his voice sounded unfamiliar to his own ear.

Tai shook his head, but his body didn't move any more. He was so ashamed of himself. What was he thinking? He squeezed his eyes shut. What could he possibly say to make things better? He couldn't even think about Yamato with out crying out, let alone look or talk to him. What had he been thinking? He let out a soft whimper. 

The blonde was starting to grow worried. Taichi wouldn't so much as even acknowledge him. He couldn't think of anything to say to the other young man. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but the blonde didn't know how. "Taichi." The blonde tried again. Maybe if he tried one more time Taichi would finally reply. The blonde's insides were jumping up and down when the brunette's head raised. Even though his eyes were closed, at least they were making progress.

"Yama." Taichi replied, his head bowing down again. He wished he could just disappear into the floor and never have to go through this again. Never in his entire life did he feel so sheepish. He'd never done anything so dumb. Okay, so maybe that was a lie, but he'd never done anything that actually made himself feel stupid. He felt like he'd crossed an invisible barrier. He did the one thing that he told Yamato he wouldn't and wasn't. But, for some reason Taichi had this weird sensation that he liked it. He liked the feeling; it made his insides melt and feel lightheaded. He all of a sudden felt... Almost... Jaded.

He'd told Yamato he wasn't gay. He'd told himself. His walls were caving in all at once. He knew when he was young he wasn't perfectly, you know, straight. But, he never thought he was gay either. Not even bi. So he had to be straight. Right? He'd had a crush on Sora for a while, but they never dated. He never wanted to date her. He never wanted to date any girl he liked. That doesn't mean anything though. But, maybe he'd been too caught up in being 'straight' that he never gave being gay a try. It was just 'normal' for guys to like girls.

Taichi sighed frustratedly. He couldn't comprehend anything going through his mind. His thoughts were so jumbled that it made him dizzy. He finally looked up at Yamato though. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a pitiful random sound came out. It made Yamato laugh and Taichi look down again. "No--Tai." Yamato said quickly. Taichi could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't." He sighed when Taichi didn't give him a reply.

Yamato moved from sitting on the bed to sitting on the floor by the bed. He watched Taichi intently. He contemplated whether or not he should try to talk to him again. He already knew he'd made up his mind. He crawled over to the brunette, sitting in front of him. He stared at him for a few seconds before he said, "Tai." But, Taichi only shook his head. "Tai, it's okay. Really." Okay, so maybe it wasn't, but should he really tell Taichi that? 

The brunette finally looked up again. He noticed right away how close the blonde was. He blinked slowly, then opened his mouth once again. "I didn't mean..." He trailed off, not wanting to even be speaking to Yamato. Yamato just gave him a half smile in return. But, Taichi shook his head. "I don't know what happened."

"Tai," But Taichi shook his head again, silencing the blonde.

"One minute I was perfectly fine, the next I'm all over you." He said in realization, like him sitting there and thinking about it hadn't made it sink in. Voicing it seemed to be much worse. "I don't know." He stuttered out. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain himself, he didn't know why the hell he did it in the first place.

Yamato grabbed Taichi by the shoulders. "Taichi, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Taichi finally looked up at the blonde, giving him a half smile that Yamato was thrilled about. It meant they were making progress. "Things happen. We've went through this before, except this time I was on the receiving end--not you."

Taichi sniffed, even though he hadn't been crying his nose felt made him feel like he had. "We're in college and still act like a bunch of sixteen year olds." He muttered, laughing slightly. "Hormone run sixteen year olds." Yamato nodded and laughed as well.

"We're guys, what do you expect?" The blonde said, laughing again. He still had his hands on Taichi's shoulders, when Taichi laughed Yamato realized just how close they were. He stared at Taichi, and the brunette noticed the awkward position. He didn't want to be caught in Yamato's intense gaze. His deep icy blue eyes were mesmerizing, but Taichi would never admit that aloud.

The grip on Taichi's shoulders tighten, and he finally looked at Yamato. He was somehow closer, but Taichi couldn't remember either of them moving. He was about to say something about it when suddenly he felt something warm on his lips. Yamato was kissing him. It felt all too familiar, like it was common ground. There was another feeling there though. It made his stomach jump, and his heart race. He felt cold and hot at the same time. It made his whole body tingle. 

Before he could process another thought, Taichi started kissing back. His eyes closing automatically. He tried to grab something, anything, on Yamato to pull him closer. Finally he grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling Yamato into his lap. Taichi had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt Yamato's hands move from his shoulders to cup his face as their lips battled for dominance.

Taichi still had Yamato by the front of his shirt when he finally pulled away. Taichi's head fell back against the wall with a thud, his eyes never opening. His chest moved up and down rapidly from the lack of oxygen from the kiss. He felt Yamato's eyes on his face, and after he finally caught his breath he opened his eyes. He looked at Yamato's flushed face and smiled. He knew he had to look about the same. As Yamato's gaze deepened, Taichi face turned pink.

Yamato sat back, though his gaze never left Taichi. "Wow." He stated simply. He didn't know how to describe what just happened. Taichi bit his lip, but smiled nonetheless. 

"Maybe... maybe I'm not as straight as I thought?" Taichi questioned outloud. Truth was, the kisses before hadn't made him feel like _that_. They had been different. They had scared him, and made him feel weird. But, the kiss him and Yamato just shared was way different. He wanted to have that feeling again. How could he share two kisses with Yamato before and not feel like this? What had scared him so much? He couldn't even remember.

"What are you thinking about?" Yamato asked, his eyebrow quirked. Taichi eyes focused on the blonde, and he smiled.

"About how stupid I must be." Taichi stated, making Yamato laugh. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you." He said turning serious. Hopefully Yamato knew that he was referring to highschool. He knew he'd hurt Yamato, even though the blonde didn't show it that much.

Yamato waved the apology off. "It's alright." He started, and Taichi quirked an eyebrow. "Just, don't do it again." He said with a smile.

Taichi laughed. "Fair enough." He pulled on Yamato's shirt, their lips colliding once again. Taichi smiled into the kiss, and let Yamato take over.

**The End  
(for real this time)**

---

Aero-Grrl: And there you have it! You can decided on what Tai and Yama do after this. ^^ I could probably give you a hint. ::coughcough:: I would have wrote what happened if FF.net still had NC-17 (there's your hint ^_~), but they don't. Sorry. I don't really know if this was what people wanted. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Oh and if you still don't know, Taichi kissed Yama before. That's why he was upset. I figured I didn't need to explain that in the chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Review again, because you all love me! ^^ Now off to write something else! ^^ -Ciao


End file.
